User talk:24.19.168.208/Store
Welcome Welcome. Please place your order under here. 04:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) YOUR STORE IS AWESOME!!! I'll get 2 house of Gauntlets victory banners and 1 catapult. Where do I click? THANK YOU! I WILL be a happy customer so you can have it officially approved. Where do I sig? 18:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) It seems like the words are overlapping. Need help? 18:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for being my first customer! Since you are the first customer I will give this order to you for free! I have sent the items. I will make a happy customer section. 18:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) This is the best store EVER!!! Prices are good, the service is AWESOME! (THANK YOU FOR THE FREE ITEMS!) The look is Amazing, and the quality is outstanding. I should make a shop barnstar! 21:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Done! I love this store This store has the best prices around!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like 5 catapults, and I am , and what should i click 25 times? 19:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 19:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, please click my lightworm. I sent a friend request (I'm ) and the items are ready to be sent. Thanks for the barnstar! 23:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 12:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You will have to accept my friend request before I can send. 23:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Order. Your store is so awesome! I'll get 6 elemental earth please. Where do I click? ZER0-0 also ordered. You should do his order first. 19:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, please click my water mill module. I have sent the items. 23:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. THANK YOU! 00:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The front font is a bit too big. Want me to help you? It's ok if you don't want any help. 04:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can help fix it. 04:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Is that better? 04:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that is good. 01:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Can I have 1 pipe. My username is munchman15. I gave you 10 clicks on a lightworm module.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 15:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I accepted your friend request and sent the pipe. If you are a happy customer please sig under the happy customer line. Thank you! 15:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! Solar power cells hello I would like to order 30 solar power cells. where would you like the clicks? My MLN username is thesub1997. thank you! The Sub70.162.204.209 23:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, please click my pet robot module. I sent the items. If you are a happy customer please sig under the happy customers line. Thanks! 00:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Clicks are done. I am a happy customer I jst don't where or how to do it... can you do it for me? I would like to add this comment: fast reply, great deals, one of the best stores on the wiki The Sub 00:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC)